


Little Red Corvette

by Sab



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-01-04
Updated: 1998-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway and Seven have sex. There is also an abundance of 80's music. (Uploaded by Punk, from alt.startrek.creative.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Corvette

Seven pressed her teeth to her knees, acknowledging for the thousandth time the drag of their smoothness against her pilly polyester trousers. She tasted bitterness, salt, sweat. The room was dark.

The walls echoed a low whistling, like distant birds, contrapuntal to a thumping, humming, stringed-instrument sound. "New Age Music," Harry Kim had called this, of 21st century Earth. Seven despised it, but still she cocked her head, listened to the wailing, and the moaning, and aggravatingly intuitive rhythm. //This is absolutely atrocious,// she thought, closing her eyes and listening. //It's amazing that a culture would spend two centuries working to perfect a genre that was so cloying, so nauseatingly melodic. This is _not_ what my parents used to listen to.//

The door chimed, and Chakotay entered upon Seven's welcome. "Kondraya," he said, smiling and squinting at the ceiling, "if I don't miss my guess. Based on Native American traditional music..." he hummed along with the wailing line, and Seven gritted her teeth. "I love this stuff," he said.

"There is no accounting for taste," Seven nodded. "Personally, I would rather listen to the buzz of the warp core."

Chakotay looked at her, still unused to her unequivocal straightforwardness. "Oh," he said. She concealed a smile. "Well, if you're still trying to figure out what kind of music your parents listened to, I'll try and help," he said. "You're sure it was 20th century Earth?"

"21st, maybe? 22nd? 19th? Somewhere in there," Seven said.

"That's four hundred years," Chakotay said with a smile. "Can't you narrow it down?"

"They used to refer to it as 'The Eighties,' if that helps any," she said. "I don't know which Eighties, though..."

Chakotay laughed. "That's the 20th century, all right. The only century in Earth's history that was so clearly decade-defined. Each decade had its own distinct personality, customs, trends. It's really fascinating to study; the spirit-motion of each generation blooming into its own particular pattern."

Seven blinked at him. //He has ceased to interest me,// she thought. //I get along with him better when I'm not forced to listen to his metaphysical blather. I have no time for this.// "If you like that sort of thing," she said. "Anyway, thank you. I'll have the computer play me its full catalog of...Eighties Music..."

Chakotay stood awkwardly in Seven's quarters for a long moment before turning on his heel and exiting with a nod. She settled back into her chair, knees pulled close, and told the computer to introduce her to the 1980's.

She had ruled out ABBA, Debbie Gibson and Tears for Fears, and was making her way through Madonna's "Like a Prayer" when the door chimed again. It was Captain Janeway.

"Come in," Seven said, lowering the music's volume.

"Madonna!" Janeway said. "One of the forerunners of classical Earth rock. Truly a musical pioneer."

"I like it," Seven agreed. "I'm trying to figure out what it was that my parents used to listen to all the time...this wasn't it, but I'm closer than I was a few hours ago." She noticed that the Captain was standing in the center of the room, looking slightly off-kilter. "Sit down," Seven remembered to say. Janeway winked and sat on the edge of the bed.

Seven considered the Captain. //It is not productive for me to spend time with Chokatay and Kim and the other members of the crew,// she thought. //Captain Janeway is both the most knowledgeable and the most interesting, and it optimizes for learning experience and time if I work exclusively with her. Also, she is very attractive...// That last thought leaped into Seven's head unbidden, and she furrowed her brow.

"What is it, Seven?" Janeway noted her new crewmember's worried expression.

Seven paused. "Are you very attractive?" she asked, finally.

Janeway laughed. "I honestly don't know how to answer that question," she said. "I suppose it's a matter of taste."

Seven nodded. "Am _I_ very attractive?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Kate said without hesitating. "Both in conventional wisdom and my own opinion. I must say, the Doctor did an excellent job when he removed the Borg implants."

"But if you and I were to...mate," Seven stumbled briefly over the word, "we could not produce offspring."

"No, that's true," Kate said, folding her hands nervously across her lap and trying to maintain an air of professionalism. "In order to procreate, sperm from a male human - or most humanoid species - needs to fertilize the egg of a female."

"I know," Seven said. "I am not stupid."

Kate blushed slightly. "Of course not," she said. "I apologize if you thought that's what I was implying."

"But..." Seven said, "humans are supposed to feel...attraction...compulsion to mate...as an instinct to further procreation of the species. But, yet, I feel compelled to mate with you - I feel attracted to you - and our coupling would do nothing to further the species."

Kate nodded for a long time, choosing her words. The room felt very small, and her palms were sweating. This conversation had come a long way from the realm of the hypothetical, and she wasn't sure what she was getting herself into. But Seven clearly wanted her, and there was no shame in helping out a crewmember in need...//Helping out a crewmember in need!// She chastised herself. //Come on, Kate! There's a little more to it than that...and, it _has_ been a long time...and, damn it, I'd love to see what this ex-Borg can do!//

"That's a vestigial instinct," Kate agreed finally, "and it kicks off many an important relationship. But it's not the only reason to...mate with someone...nor is it the only driving force to do so. Sheer attraction exists between humanoids, regardless of whether coupling will result in procreation."

"Sheer attraction..." Seven chewed on the words. In the background, the computer finished playing Madonna's repertoire, and moved on to Prince. Drums. A crash and a tambourine. Seven moved to the bed, sat closer to Kate. A keyboard.

//Guess I should have known by the way you parked your car sideways that it wouldn't last...// Prince began.

Seven stroked Kate's cheek. "Seven, I'm sorry...I really can't..." Kate began, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Sheer attraction is as good a reason as any," Seven said, and it wasn't a question. Kate nodded, shuddering.

//'Cause you're the kind of person who believes in making out once; love 'em and leave 'em fast...//

"You are perfect," Seven said straightforwardly. "You are attractive, and you are a superb leader. You are the epitome of the humanoid female, in my experience..."

"Master race, huh?" Kate murmured, looking down hard. "That's not always a compliment."

//And I guess I must be dumb, because you had a pocket full of horses...//

"I didn't mean it as a compliment," Seven said. "I meant it as a fact. You are strong and determined and brilliant and talented and beautiful. You are...worthwhile."

//Trojans, and some of 'em used...//

"Don't sound so surprised!" Kate said, laughing, squeezing Seven's hand. "Most humanoids are worthwhile, if you give us a chance. Everyone has something to offer...the Borg would realize this if they weren't so quick to assimilate first."

"The Borg are..." Seven began to argue, then stopped. "You are right." She reached forward, took Kate's face in her hands, kissed her firmly. "I learned from books," she said.

//But it was Saturday night, I guess that makes it all right...//

Kate kissed back, leaning over Seven and pressing her shoulders back into the bed. With one hand she unzipped Seven's uniform top, the other hand raking through Seven's blonde shock of hair.

//And you said, 'What have I got to lose?'//

"Seven," Kate whispered, "What do you want from me?" //From you, I want an orgasm; want it so badly I might explode. One, or maybe six...or fourteen...// Kate sighed.

//And honey, I said, 'Little Red Corvette; baby, you're much too fast.'//

"I want to be close to you, Captain," Seven said, clawing at Janeway's back a little too hard. "I want to be inside you and around you and all over you. I want to...assimilate you..." she said. Janeway's eyes shone as she kissed the young woman, stroking her arm, the crook of her elbow, her large, round breasts with their nipples like little top hats.

//'Little Red Corvette...you need to find a love that's gonna last.'//

Seven moaned with pleasure, ran a tongue across Kate's clavicle, caught a nipple in her teeth and bit down, gently. Kate writhed, her hands racing across Seven's flawless skin.

//Guess I should have closed my eyes when you drove me to the place where your horses run free...//

//This is terribly perverse,// Kate thought with a grin. //I can't believe this is really happening.// She traced a finger down the curve of Seven's waist, felt the bony protuberance of a hipbone. She followed its line down Seven's hairless pubus, felt her moist parting lips.

//And I felt a little ill when I saw all the pictures of the jockeys that were there before me.//

Seven nodded in encouragement, gulping, tracing a tongue around Kate's erect nipple.

//Believe it or not, I started to worry, wondered if I had enough class...//

Kate explored with a slender finger, scratching gently, tickling with her nail. Seven squirmed and writhed, her eyes closed tight. Kate felt the other woman's clitoris, hot and swollen, rise up to meet her finger, drag gently on the ridges of her fingerprints. She began rubbing and rocking in lazy circles and Seven howled.

//But it was Saturday night, I guess that makes it all right, and I said, 'Baby, have you got enough gas?'//

Kate leaned into Seven's rounded hip, wedged Seven's knee between her legs and pressed down hard, arching her back.

//Oh yeah...//

Seven rolled Kate's nipple gently in her teeth, teasing it with the tip of her tongue.

//Little Red Corvette; baby, you're much too fast. Little Red Corvette, you need a love that's gonna last...//

Kate let out a sharp exhale, her right hand still at work between Seven's legs. Their bodies found rhythm and grinded against one another, sweat riding on sweat, Seven's hot breath tickling Kate's ear.

//Darling, with a body like yours, you ought to be in jail. It's on the verge of being obscene.//

Seven bucked, squeezed her thighs together on Kate's hand, pressed her knee more tightly against Kate's sticky vagina.

//Move over baby...//

Kate's finger flicked and tugged Seven's clitoris, increasing speed.

//Give me the keys...//

Seven let out a sharp cry, gripped the head of the bed and arched her back as Kate dug in.

//I'm gonna try to tame your little red love machine.//

Kate's finger slipped and slid through the sticky mucus, played across Seven's dripping labia as the young woman gritted her teeth and groaned.

//Oh yeah, Little Red Corvette. Honey, you've got to slow down.//

Seven grabbed Kate's hand and tore it away, nearly breaking Kate's wrist in the process. One more climax and she shuddered still, relaxed into the bed, Kate's body fluid across her own.

//Little Red Corvette; 'cause if you don't, you're gonna run it right into the ground.//

Kate sighed, relaxed her body into Seven's, the scent of her discharge, salty-hot, rising up from the bed in waves.

//Right to the ground...//

Seven's mouth found Kate's, kissed her gently, licked beads of sweat from the Captain's upper lip.

//Little Red Corvette...//

Kate smiled. //Not bad,// she thought, tasting Seven on her tongue. //I will be embarrassed about this in an hour, but right now, I just want to enjoy the smacking sound of skin-against-skin, the unbearable heat of two bodies on fire.//

And Seven was still prowling. Kate, blissfully spent, pressed her side into the bed and watched Seven with wide eyes. //She's a beauty,// Kate thought, and closed her eyes. //Thank you, Seven...//

//Honey, you've got to slow down...//

Seven's body was taut, coiled, her firm thigh still tight between Kate's legs. She slid it out, felt the patch of moisture above her knee, explored it gingerly with a finger. Janeway. Seven kissed her nipple again, traced a tongue down Kate's ribs, across the sloping mound of her firm stomach, and played in the folds of her pubic hair. Janeway ran a hand through Seven's hair, stroked her neck.

//Girl, you've got an ass like I've never seen...//

Seven reached her hands under the small of Kate's back, pulled her buttocks toward her. She could smell Kate, could feel the heat radiating from her inner thighs. She parted Kate's labia with a probing tongue.

//And the ride...//

Tasting Kate's salty juice, she moved her tongue from side to side, exploring the bumps and valleys, enjoying every crevice of her Captain.

//I say the ride is so smooth...//

Kate gripped the sides of the mattress, digging her nails into her palm and promising not to scream. Seven sucked her clitoris, it's swollen tip growing larger and more aroused with every pulse.

//You must be a limousine.//

At last Kate stretched her legs taut, pointed her toes and shuddered, climaxing into Seven's open mouth. The former Borg grinned, her lips dripping.

//Little Red Corvette...//

She looked up at Kate's contented grin and crawled up to lie beside her on the damp sheet, pockmarked with sticky puddles. Kate kissed Seven's ear. "You enjoyed that," the Captain said, half question, half statement.

"Very much. Thank you, Captain..." Seven replied.

"Call me..." Kate said, then stopped. //Do I want her to call me by my first name? No. She's a new crew member, and I'm helping her learn our...ways. Granted, this was a little unconventional, but who's gonna court-martial me all the way out here?//

"Call me whenever you have...questions," she said, finally. Seven nodded, smiling. Then her face screwed into a squint, and she sat up.

//Baby, you're much too fast...//

"This is it!" she said. Kate looked at her, then reached to pull her uniform back on. "This is the music my parents used to listen to!"

Kate just laughed. She stood, crossed the room, stole a glance at Seven, sitting on the bed, humming along as the song ended. //I'd do that again,// Kate thought. Then she shook her head, brushed herself off, nodded farewell and left the room.


End file.
